


Call of the Wild

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [87]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M, Shapeshifting, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Leo finds out the living room is a mess. The culprit? A certain big black wolf that now refuses to clean up after himself.





	Call of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> This is the compulsory Shapeshifters!AU, in this case wolves, 'cause we like wolves a lot. We like them so much that there's gonna be a whole multi-chaptered story based on this same 'verse, sooner or later.  
> This is one piece of that.
> 
> Written for: COW-T#9  
> Prompt: La piuma arrivò risalendo il vento. (Giorgio Faletti, La piuma)

“Blaine, we need to talk,” Leo says, opening the door and letting the big wolf back inside the house.

Blaine throws his head back and howls disgruntled. He's been in the woods for two hours, probably running and frolicking and rolling on the grass with Adam, one of his two omegas, so now he's covered in leaves and dirt and his fur is a mess.

“Oh, you're gonna have a bath alright,” Leo goes on. He's so used to have this one-way conversations that it doesn't even feel weird anymore. Blaine can understand him perfectly – even if he sometimes pretends not to – he just can't answer. “But I was referring to something else.”

Blaine manages to frown, despite having a snout and not a face. Then he barks twice, loud and clear, and he starts running in circles around Leo, wiggling his tail left and right like crazy. “No, no, no,” Leo scolds him right away. “I'm not having you behave like this while I'm trying to explain you something. Turn back into a human being right this instant!”

There is not a puff of smoke announcing the transformation, but a gruesome elongating of bones, shortening of face and the progressive disappearance of fur, which seems to be absorbed back into his skin. Leo covers his mouth with his hand and turn around. “Jesus freaking Christ!”

“You asked for it,” Blaine comments, now sitting cross-legged on the floor. He is completely naked and not caring one bit about it. Leo turns around and blushes furiously detecting his cock, which Blaine sports with a certain pride.

“Cover yourself!” He screams, throwing a pair of pants in his face. There's a reason why he always keeps a few spare clothes for Blaine everywhere. The man took the habit of turning and then walking around naked wherever he is. 

Blaine chuckles. “I don't understand you,” he says, wearing the pants. “You have no problem with me being naked while we mate—“

“We have sex, Blaine, we don't mate,” Leo corrects him. “How many times do I have to tell you?”

“–when we have sex,” Blaine obliges him. “But then one glance at my cock outside the bedroom and you turn into a shy schoolgirl. Maybe you're a shapeshifter too.”

“It's not a question of shyness, it's a question of decency,” Leo replies, frowning. “There's a time and place to do certain things. And guess what? The hall in the middle of the day is both the wrong time and the wrong place.”

“I disagree,” Blaine shrugs. He doesn't see anything wrong in being naked in the middle of the day in his boyfriend's house. Or at any other hour in any other place. He's a child of the forest and the forest knows no decency. “So, what did you want talk about?”

“Come with me,” Leo says, leading the way towards the living room. Once he's there, he points theatrically at the couch with both his arms stretched towards it. “Look at this.”

The couch was black once. Now it's completely white, covered with feathers. There's no sign of pillows anymore, only empty pillowcases lying abandoned on the floor. Blaine looks at it as if there was nothing wrong with it, nothing at all. “What about it?” 

“What happened in here?” Leo asks, his voice already borderline hysteric. “I come downstairs to let you out because you're barking like a mad dog, I turn around and the living room looks like a lot of hens had died a horrible death in it!”

“In my defense, you took an awful amount of time to come downstairs,” Blaine points out.

“Ten minutes,” Leo shows both his hands at him. “I was studying.”

“And I needed to pee,” Blaine retorts, shrugging.

“And couldn't you, I don't know, go to the bathroom like a freaking human being?”

“I was in wolf form,” Blaine says. “So I needed my wolf-bathroom, which is right outside.”

Leo can't believe this is happening to him. In fact, he can't believe this is happening at all. He's discussing pee-related topics with his half-naked boyfriend who refused to used the bathroom and destroyed the living room in retaliation because Leo didn't let him out quickly enough so he could go pee in the woods. This is beyond insane. “Well, Mr. Wolf, I'm not cleaning this mess,” he informs him, pointing at the room, which is literally covered in white feathers. Some of them fell on the floor, some ended up on the chairs, the table, and even on top of the bookcases with a little help of the wind. “It's like it snowed in here! Now you grab a broom and a dustpan and you start working.”

Blaine doesn't move, frowning. “Can I remind you that I'm your packmaster?”

Leo seems completely unfazed by that remark. “Does it prevent you from using your hands?” He asks, mimicking Blaine's curt tone.

“No, but—“

“Then I suggest you to get moving,” Leo interrupts him. “Chop! Chop!”

Blaine frowns even more. “You know I could eat you, don't you?”

Leo smirks and walks past him, stopping only to whisper in his ear. “Oh, that you will do, nice and slow, as soon as you finish here.”

Blaine turns around, his mouth wide open in utter outrage, but the kid is already disappeared upstairs, leaving him with a mess of feathers.


End file.
